


Thor分手及其后续事件

by Owner_of_Oghma



Series: Thus Spoken Dionysiac 酒神如是所言 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: Thor被Jane甩了，因为他既不是Dom也不是sub。
Series: Thus Spoken Dionysiac 酒神如是所言 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032213
Kudos: 3





	Thor分手及其后续事件

凌晨三点，Tony想到厨房找点吃的。然后他被厨房里坐着的Thor吓了一跳。  
“你也没睡？这挺少见，其实你可以开灯，这样就不会吓到以为这里没人的人。”Tony打开小灯，从冰箱里拽出前天的披萨，开始啃。  
Thor很久没有回应，Tony觉得他应该不会回应了，开始往电梯走，Thor这时却突然说道：“我分手了。”  
“哦，为什么？”Tony顺嘴一问，没有停下。  
Thor哽咽了：“她说，她虽然是Switch，但我既不是Dom也不是sub，而我…而我完全不知道她是什么意思……”  
“等一下，等一下，”Tony掉头走回来，“你真的既不是Dom也不是sub吗？”  
“我不知道Dom和sub是什么意思。”  
网络上一堆人评选Thor为最Dom的复仇者，没想到本尊是个纯情的处男，真是出人意料呀。  
“就是一段关系中主导者和被主导者。”他随口解释，“如果你愿意向别人下跪，就是sub；如果愿意对他人全权负责，就是Dom。”  
可是Thor看起来更困惑了：“就像All-Father对于Asgard是Dom，而他的臣子是sub？”  
“不不不，是一段关系中，一段情感关系，浪漫关系，情侣关系——”  
Thor打断了他：“为什么情侣关系中，一方要向另一方下跪？爱侣之间是平等的。”  
“这和平等没有关系，这是一种需求，”Tony想到了什么，突然停下，“不会Asgardian没有这种需求吧？支配需求与服从需求？以至于社会中不存在BDSM文化？”  
“什么是BDSM？”Thor皱着眉头。  
这是个爆炸性消息，Tony意识到，或许维京外星人几天才用睡一次觉，但是，从来没有支配或臣服需求？某种意义上说，这确实是神性。  
“那你们有性需求吗？”Tony走了回来。  
“当然有，否则我是怎么出生的？”Thor抿着嘴，努力思考，Tony耐心等着他的思考结果，“是不是你们没有？”  
好吧，好吧，他就知道，Thor的思考结果是天赋绝伦的。但这也说明了Asgard确实不存在任何Dom或者sub，或者其他类似的类别。  
这太劲爆了，他要和人讨论，他绝对要和人讨论。以及，把这个消息想方设法丢到网上。要知道，互联网上的sub都是只看脸的，他已经不幸“误入”了无数个sub交流论坛，专门分享关于Loki资源的那种（他没有嫉妒，绝对没有）。如果这些sub们知道了真相，那一定会使复联每次打击Loki的过程顺利很多。  
Steve？不，这个20世纪老士兵估计尚且没有研究透手机。Romanov？呃，其实他们之间除了都是Dom以外没有任何共同点，突然半夜敲门沟通有点尴尬。Clint？避开了唤醒Hulk的风险，绝对地完美，就他了。  
直到Clint开门后，Tony才意识到“深更半夜，一Dom猛敲某sub的门”似乎有点强奸嫌疑。希望Jarvis能证明他的清白，Tony盯着走廊尽头的摄像头。  
“你介意我进去吗？”他问。  
“如果你想进来，”Clint显然困得不行了，他打了个哈欠，“但是，我和Nat还没有分手，完全没有分手。”  
Tony又看了一眼摄像头，“不，在门口就可以了。”因为房间里的摄像头是关闭的，出于隐私考虑。进去之后要是发生了什么，可就真的说不清了。  
“你知道Asgard没有Dom也没有sub吗？”他直奔主题。  
“这不可能，”Clint开始关门，“我建议你回去睡觉，也许会减少你做白日梦的几率。”  
Tony用手拦住门：“不，不，Clint，等一下！我没有做白日梦，Thor说他被他的女朋友甩了，因为他既不是Dom也不是sub，并且他完全不知道BDSM是什么意思，我向他提起跪下以及臣服等词汇，他的唯一联想是Odin和他的臣子。”  
Clint停止关门。  
“以及，如果这是白日梦，那么应该是黑日梦，咳。”Tony补充。  
“这不是很合理，虽然我不是很清楚那段时间里具体发生了什么，”Tony知道他指哪段时间，就是他被Loki带走了的那段时间，“但是，他在德国的录像，我见过，如果是这样，他完全没必要这么做。”  
“也许他不是在向世界宣称自己的控制权，”Tony推测，“只是单纯地，为了显示他的皇室血统之类的。”  
“我不知道，不如明天问问Nat？现在，Stark，我想睡觉。”Clint又开始关门。  
Tony又开始用自己的手拦门。  
最终Clint放弃了：“你得知道，如果我真的想关门，你的手会被夹断。”  
Tony知道这是愿意听自己说话的意思了，他眉飞色舞：“计划是这样，我用我的推特发Thor失恋的消息以及原因，你注册个账号，转发并艾特Loki粉丝后援会之类的。”  
“为什么你不注册一个小号？”  
“重点是，两个账号都不是小号。”  
“我有账号。”Clint回去拿了手机，给Tony看。  
是的，Clint真的有账号，发过很多内容，但粉丝数是个位数。


End file.
